


I want you, I need you

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: spies are forever [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, owen is a bottom there I said it, they have sex abt it, they're in a barn and curt is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Owen and Curt's first night together.





	I want you, I need you

Curt yelled as he and Owen jumped from the road and down the steep hill, practically tumbling to the bottom, splashing into the river below.

He heard voices above them, and wondered for a moment if they’d been caught, but they faded, as they went further down the road, walking right past them. 

Once he was sure they were gone, he looked at Owen, who started laughing. Curt joined him, the adrenaline from escaping with their lives making them both feel giddy.

“That was a close one.” Curt said, helping Owen to his feet.

“Yes, I would say so.”

There was a moment after they stopped chuckling, a shared moment, where they locked eyes. It was fond, and familiar. As if they were both thinking the same thing; I’m glad you’re here.

“Come, we have to make it back to headquarters before Cynthia kills you herself.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her. Agh-” He clenched his teeth, as he registered pain in his side.

He put his hand on it, and it came back bloody.

“Curt? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just...Think I got scraped or something on the way down.”

He pulled up his shirt, revealing a hand-sized gash on his abdomen.

“Curt! Jesus, that’s more than a scrape, we need to get that dressed!”

“I’ll be fine, Owen, we have to make it back.”

  
“Not with you in this state, come on. I think there’s a barn near here we can go to.”

“A barn? Couldn’t find it in the budget to book us a hotel room?”

“Ha ha.” Owen said, sarcastically.

\----------------------------------

 

They made it to the barn, drenched in lake water, Owen helping Curt walk when it got too painful.

“Here we are, love, sit down and I’ll get a fire going.”

Curt sat on a bale of hay, clutching his wound at his side.

“I like it here. Kinda cozy.”

Owen laughed, rustling around for pieces of hay and twigs to use.

“You could say that I suppose.”

There was a spark from Owen’s lighter, and then the orange lick of flames rose up, engulfing the small mound Owen had created. 

“There we are. Now, let’s see to that wound.”

Owen walked towards Curt, kneeling in front of him.

“Take off your shirt.”

Curt’s face flushed.

“Why, Owen, at least buy me dinner first.”

Owen sighed.

“I need clear access to the gash on your side, I can’t do that if you’re wearing a shirt.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that, buddy.”

Owen glared at him, and Curt sighed before pulling his shirt over his head.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t deeper, my boy, or you might’ve lost your guts. Er. I need to dress this somehow.”

He picked up Curt’s discarded shirt, and began to try to rip the material.

“Hey!” Curt said, and Owen stopped, sighing and rolling his eyes.   
“Fine.” Then, in an action Curt didn’t anticipate, he took off his own shirt, ripping the sleeve off of it.

Curt’s face was surely beet red by now, and he tried not to stare at Owen’s abs. 

Owen wrapped the makeshift bandage around some of his midsection, using a longer piece of shirt to secure it in place.

“That’ll have to do for now, I’m afraid.”

Owen looked up at him, his brown eyes glinting in the light of the fire. He smiled, and Curt felt his heart skip a beat. Just then, he noticed a scrape on Owen’s cheek, and blood trailed down to his chin.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Hm? Oh.” Owen laughed, and wiped the crimson off of his cheek. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey, if you fixed me, It’s only right that I fix you.”

“It’s honestly not that bad.”

Curt didn’t listen, instead situated himself next to Owen, picking up a piece of the torn shirt on the floor.

“We don’t want a pretty face like yours to scar, do we?”

Owen chuckled, and let Curt wipe the blood away from his face.

“So you think I’m pretty?”

Curt stopped dabbing at Owen’s cheek, to look him in the eyes. His hand trailed down to cup Owen’s jaw, his thumb grazing the corner of his mouth gently. Owen looked confused, but accepted the gesture.

“Owen, I think you’re beautiful.”

Owen’s breath stuttered, and before he knew what he was doing, Curt leaned in and kissed him. To his relief, Owen kissed back, bringing his hands up to run through Curt’s hair.

His lips felt soft, and tasted vaguely like whiskey. It was intoxicating. Curt deepened the kiss, his own hands running down the length of Owen’s spine, making the man shiver.

Owen pulled away, a dazed look on his face.

“What are we doing?” He said, quietly. 

“I’m doing what I wanted to do the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

They both resumed their kiss, rougher than before, passionate. Owen licked into his mouth, and lifted himself up, situating himself on Curt’s lap.

“We’ll be ruined if this gets out.” Owen said, his forehead pressed against Curt’s.

“Then we’d better not tell anyone.”

Owen smirked, and ground his hips roughly, making Curt groan. He did it again, and again, setting a steady pace. Owen could feel Curt’s cock, pressing hard against his thigh. Owen was hard too, and moaned as Curt bit his bottom lip. 

“I need you, Curt. I want you so badly.”

“I want you, too.”

Curt felt Owen’s deft fingers reach down, and unbutton his pants, cupping him through his briefs. 

“Fuck, Owen, please..”

Owen slid his hands beneath the waistband of his underwear, and stroked him, from root to tip, making Curt groan beneath him. 

“How do you want me?” Owen whispers. 

“I...I need to be inside you.”

Owen inhaled a sharp breath, and removed his hand from Curt, unbuckling his own pants. 

Curt leaned in, kissing him again, pushing him down slightly, so he’s between Owen’s thighs on the floor. He kissed down his neck, trailing down his chest until he reached his stomach. The feather-light kisses he placed there making Owen chuckle, before moaning, as Curt mouthed at his cock through his underwear. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels good.”

“Funny, you’re always telling me to keep it shut.”

Owen smirked, threading his fingers through Curt’s hair.

“Perhaps I’ve found a better use for it.”

Curt smirked, and brought his hands up to remove Owen’s briefs.

“Christ, you’re beautiful, Owen.” 

Curt wrapped his hand around Owen’s cock, stroking him slowly, making him groan, and thrust his hips upward.

Tentatively, Curt took the head of Owen’s cock in his mouth, suckling softly. He felt Owen’s hand grip tighter in his hair. He took him in deeper, running his hands along Owen’s thighs. 

What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he wrapped his hand around and stroked.

“Shit, Curt, I-” He cut himself off with a moan as Curt pulled off, running his tongue up the length of him. “Please, I need you..”

“I got you, Owen.”

“I- I don’t have any...Well.. You know.”

“Oh! Right, it’s okay, I actually er.. Brought some.” 

Owen cocked his eyebrow.

“You knew this was going to happen, you dirty bastard.”

Curt shrugged.

“I had a hunch.”

He reached into his discarded pants pocket, and pulled out a metal tin, full of a clear, gel like substance.  

“Do hurry, Curt, I’m feeling rather exposed to the elements right now.”

Curt slicked up his fingers, before spreading Owen’s legs wider, the action making Owen shiver underneath him. 

“Are you sure you-”

“Please...!” Owen whined.

Curt pressed one of his fingers inside of Owen, adoring the long, drawn-out moan he received in return. He thrust his finger in and out, making sure that Owen was stretched enough for two. 

Once he was sure, he added another finger, pressing in deeply. Owen raised his hand and covered his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut.

Curt fingered him slowly, as if Owen would break if he sped up.

Eventually, Owen urged Curt to add another, and he obliged, slicking up his fingers again with the gel. When Curt hit a particular spot inside of him, Owen’s back arched and he groaned, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Please, I need..!”

Curt slid his underwear down, and pressed the head of his cock against Owen's entrance, barely pushing in.

“Don’t tease me, Mega.”

Curt leaned down, capturing Owen’s mouth in a hard kiss, before sliding in. Both men groaned at the sensation. Owen was so hot and tight inside, Curt couldn’t take it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me, please, Curt..” Owen babbled between kisses.

Curt pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back in, setting a steady pace. Owen trembled and gasped as he was fucked, raking his nails down Curt’s back, raising red scratch marks there. 

Curt looked into Owen’s shining brown eyes, at his flushed face and reddened lips. 

“Beautiful.” Curt whispered, and Owen gasped, biting his lip and moaning at the praise.

“Curt, I’m...I’m going to-”

“Please, do it, Owen. Fuck, you feel so good...”

Curt reached down between them, and stroked Owen’s cock, which twitched in his hand. He knew Owen was close, and curses under his breath turned into incoherent mumbling, turned into a series of chorus-like moans, and Owen threw his head back, arching his spine as he came in Curt’s hand with a groan. Curt worked him through it, until Owen was shaking and oversensitive.

“C...Curt, please, love, come inside of me.” 

With that, Curt thrust deeply one last time, before kissing Owen, and coming inside of him. 

Owen moaned at the sensation of being filled, and Curt collapsed on his chest, both men panting heavily.

Owen was sweating, and his face was flushed, his hair a mess.

“Curt.”

“Hm?” Curt said, sounding tired.

“Kiss me again. Like you did before.”

Curt raised his head, stroking the side of Owen’s face as he kissed him, gently, like he had that first time. 

“I think I’m falling for you, Mega.” 

Curt laughed, kissing him once more.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

 


End file.
